BananaBerry Ice Cream
by jungtaejin44
Summary: Chanyeol sakit -karena gara-gara kemarinnya ia memakan ice cream rasa Banana-Strawberry bersama Baekhyun- saat seluruh member EXO-K akan mengantarkan EXO-M ke Airport. Dan Baekhyun menemaninya selama seluruh member ke Airport. Apa yang mereka lakukan selama di dorm hanya ada mereka berdua? BaekYeol/ChanBaek/HunHan Fanfiction


Tittle : { Sequel : Chocolate Ice Cream } - BananaBerry Ice Cream

Author : Shin Ri Hyo a.k.a Dianty Fajri A

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Rating : Teenagers, PG13

Length : Oneshoot

Pair : ChanBaek/BaekYeol, HunHan

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Lu Han

Oh Sehun

And other

Disclaimer : FF is mine, all cast belong to god, their family, SMEnt and themselves. Don't be a plagiarism**.**

Warning : OOC, Typos, YAOI, Boy X Boy, Shonen Ai.

**a/n** : Annyeong~ saya kembali lagi untuk menuhin FF EXO *plak* dan balik dengan FF ChanBaek. ChanBaek shipper mana suaranya? *readers: kyaaaaaa! -_-* Oke, FF ini bisa dibilang sequel, sequel dari FF HunHan sebelumnya yaitu **Chocolate Ice Cream**, dan saya bingung pas nentuin judul sequel ini, tadinya mau Strawberry Ice Cream karena Baekhyun suka Strawberry, tapi dipikir-pikir, aku juga mau masukin Chanyeol yg suka pisang. Akhirnya terciptalah sebuah judul singkatan (?) dari Banana-Strawberry :) hoho.. udah ah dripada bnyak bacon(?) mending langsung aja…

Oya! FF ini dikhususkan hanya untuk yang SUKA! **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BASH AND DON'T BE A SILENT!**

RCL please^^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun

"Ne, Baekkie?" jawab Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun

"Kita berdua disuruh manager hyung untuk menjemput Sehun dan Luhan hyung di tempat recording tadi."

"Mwo? Memangnya HunHan masih disana?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya

"Ne… Kita meninggalkannya karena kata Suho hyung tadi mereka sedang ke kamar mandi sebentar, dan manager hyung menyuruh kita untuk buru-buru pulang karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan direktur. Jadi mereka berdua ketinggalan." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah mana kunci mobilnya?" pinta Chanyeol

"Igo."

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita jemput duo couple yang paling lengket itu!" ucap Chanyeol bersemangat dan memamerkan senyum khas nya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil van EXO-K yang berwarna silver itu untuk Baekhyun, iapun segera masuk dan melajukan mobil nya menuju tempat recording dimana couple HunHan itu tertinggal (?)

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol pada salah satu staff di tempat recording

"Ne… Baru saja."

"Ah… Kalau begitu kamsahamnida." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan sambil membungkukan badan

"Mereka sudah pulang, jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun kebingungan

"Kita pulang saja, ah tidak! Aku punya sebuah rencana, kita….. "

"Ya! Chanyeol jangan bilang….."

"Ayolah Baekkie… ini kesempatan yang sangat langka. Kita bersenang-senang dan berkeliling sekitar Seoul. Mumpung manager hyung tidak ada disini dan melarang kita." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"Chanyeol!"

"Ayolah..." mohon Chanyeol yang kini tengah merajuk dan memperlihatkan puppy eyes nya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya seolah-seolah tidak bisa menolak, wajah tampan dan imut Chanyeol yang mendominasi begitu menghipnotis Baekhyun, ya walaupun dia pikir lebih imut dia 2x lipat. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan mengangguk menanggapi Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa riang dan melompat kegirangan.

"Let's go…" ajak Chanyeol seraya memegang tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju tempat parkiran. Baekhyun hanya mengikuti apa yang kini sedang Chanyeol inginkan

.

.

.

Tidak jauh saat Chanyeol baru melajukan mobilnya, Baekhyun melihat dua orang yang sepertinya sangat ia kenal memasuki toko ice cream.

"Baekhyun, kita mau pergi kemana? Ke taman hiburan kah? Ke taman kota atau berjalan-jalan di mall, atau ke kebun binatang atau…" belum Chanyeol menyelesaikan beribu rencana yang ingin ia lakukan hari ini, namun sudah terpotong oleh perkataan Baekhyun

"Chanyeol lihat… bukankah itu Sehun dan Luhan hyung?"

"Mwo? Mana?" Tanya Chanyeol mencari dua sosok yang dikatakan Baekhyun

"Ituh!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan yang akan memasuki toko ice cream

"Ah benar. Baiklah, kita tunggu mereka disini."

"Ne."

"Umm… Baekkie…" panggil Chanyeol

"Mwoya?"

"Jadi kan kita berjalan-jalannya?"

"Tidak!" jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Heee? Waeyo?"

"Karena kita sudah menemukan Sehun dan Luhan hyung, jadi kita harus pulang. Atau manager hyung akan memarahi kita!"

"Tapi Baekkie, baru saja aku merencakan banyak hal untuk hari ini."

"Tidak."

"Mwo? Sekali ini saja, kita biarkan saja HunHan itu, dan kit…."

"Shireo!" ucap Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya

"Baiklah."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun dan Luhan pun keluar dari toko ice cream itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melihat mereka langsung keluar dari mobil untuk menyusul mereka, namun suatu kejadian menghentikan niat mereka untuk menyusul langkah kaki HunHan itu karena disana terlihat HunHan juga berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Se…" Chanyeol tadinya ingin memanggil mereka berdua, namun Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melarangnya.

"Sssstt… coba perhatikan mereka Yeollie…" suruh Baekhyun yang seakan tau kejadian selanjutnya

Dan seketika itu kedua mata yang sedang memperhatikan HunHan itu pun terbelalak saat melihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang

Berciuman!

"Mwo?" kaget Baekhyun sambil memposisikan mulutnya berbentuk huruf 'O'

"Aigoo! Apa yang si maknae itu lakukan? Dia mencium Luhan hyung? Didepan umum? Benar-benar tidak tau malu!" ucap Chanyeol yang melihat kalau memang Sehun yang mencium luhan duluan.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita kesana!" ajak Chanyeol yang secara tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan

"Ya ! Sehun-ah, Luhan-hyung, sedang apa kalian disana ?" teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut dan langsung menoleh kearah mereka

"Ya ! Kalian enak-enak makan es krim berdua disini, tidak mengajak kami." Ujar Chanyeol yang langsung menyambar (?) es krim milik Sehun dan melahapnya juga menyuapkannya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya menatap kedua namja itu heran

"Ya! Kalian ini kenapa ? Kenapa menatap kami seperti itu, ha ?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kalian dan para memberlah yang meninggalkan kami berdua !" bentak HunHan bersamaan dengan sedikit berteriak

"Ne ne, mianhae. Tapi salahkanlah manager hyung yang menyuruh kita untuk buru-buru pulang karena ada suatu hal yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan. Kami tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang berada di toilet" jelas Chanyeol, sedangkan Sehun hanya menggumamkan kata "hm"

"Apa yang direktur bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita bicarakan di mobil saja, kita harus segera pulang atau Suho hyung dan Kris hyung akan memarahi kita." Jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah." Ucap Luhan. Dan mereka berempat pun berjalan menghampiri mobil

"Sehunah, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Chanyeol menggoda Sehun

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Bagaimana rasanya mencium Luhan hyung?"

"Ya! Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun

"Mwo? Kalian melihat kami berciuman?" Tanya Sehun panik

"Tentu saja, itu sangat jelas. Dan semua orang juga melihatnya."

"Ti-tidak hyung, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan, aku tidak mencium Luhan hyung dan…"

"N-ne itu benar, tadi kami hanya…ah tidak, bagaimana ya?" potong Luhan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya namun mereka berdua salah tingkah dan kini wajah mereka sudah merona merah

"Haha sudahlah! Kalian tidak bisa menyangkal, ini akan menjadi gossip besar dan…"

"Chanyeol…" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap geram kearah sang namja. Sedangkan yang ditatap –Chanyeol- hanya cengengesan.

Mereka pun masuk ke mobil dan pulang bersama

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Setelah aku dan Chanyeol menjemput Sehun dan Luhan hyung tadi, kami akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk istirahat karena ini sudah sore. Kulihat Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya sambil memejamkan mata, ku sibak gorden jendela kamar untuk menghirup udara segar di sore hari sambil menatap pemandangan kota. Indah sekali… ya… melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari dari lantai 3 ini benar-benar indah…

"hhh~" aku menarik nafas pelan, kulihat Chanyeol juga sedang menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata. Aku hampiri dia yang sedang menggumamkan kata-kata

"Capek sekali hari ini." Gumamnya,

Aku naik keatas ranjangnya dan menindih badannya sambil menatap wajahnya

"Chanyeol." panggilku

"Mwo?!" ia tersentak karena wajah kami hanya tinggal beberapa cm. aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya

"Mwoya Baekkie?" Tanya nya gelagapan sambil membenarkan posisi nya menjadi duduk

"Aku…. mau Es Krim!" jawabku sambil memasang wajah imutku.

Baekhyun POV End

.

.

.

Chanyeol POV

"hhh~" Desahku pelan sambil memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku sangat lelah… padahal tidak banyak kegiatan yang kami lakukan, hanya ke tempat recording, lalu tadi menjemput dua couple yang sangat lengket itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya badanku sangat lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur sebentar dan bangun saat jam makan malam. Ku lihat sekilas Baekhyun yang sedang berada di dekat jendela, mungkin dia sedang melihat pemandangan kota seperti biasa. Ku pejamkan mataku lagi…

"Capek sekali hari ini." Gumamku sebelum saatnya aku terlelap. Namun sepertinya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Semakin dekat, lalu sepertinya naik keatas ranjangku, dan sekarang… aku merasakan ada yang menindih tubuhku dan sebuah hembusan nafas yang sangat dekat dengan wajahku

"Chanyeol." Sepertinya seseorang memanggilku. Baiklah… aku coba membuka mata pelan dan…

"Mwo?!" aku memekik kaget saat melihat wajah Baekhyun sangat dekat denganku, ya… hanya tinggal beberapa cm… apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Kulihat Baekhyun juga sedikit tersentak karena teriakanku, ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Dan aku membernarkan posisi ku menjadi duduk

"Mwoya Baekkie?" tanyaku

"Aku… mau Es Krim." Jawabnya polos sambil menampakkan wajahnya yang… Oh tuhan! manis sekali, benar-benar manis melebihi sebuah kembang gula yang pernah aku beli saat SD di sebuah taman hiburan (?) ah tidak… ia bahkan lebih manis daripada sebuah coklat termanis di dunia.

"Es krim?"

"Ya… aku mau es krim. Aku teringat Sehun dan Luhan hyung tadi yang sedang memakan es krim."

"Haha… aku kira kau ingin apa…"

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Ani… Kalau begitu ayo kita beli es krim!" ujarku. Dia hanya melompat kegirangan bak anak TK yang akan dibelikan es krim oleh eomma nya. Baekhyun-ku benar-benar cute.

Chanyeol POV End

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang ada di toko es krim yang tadi Sehun dan Luhan datangi,

"Baekhyun, kau mau rasa apa? Rasa pisang saja. Samakan denganku!" tawar Chanyeol

"Shireo! Aku mau rasa Strawberry."

"Rasa pisang saja!"

"Aku mau Strawberry, Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku ingin rasa pisang."

"Kalau begitu ya sudah kita bedakan rasanya."

"Tidak mau… aku ingin kita sama."

"Ya! Chanyeol! Kau ini selalu saja, memaksaku sesuka hatimu!"

"Mianhae Baekkie… tapi aku ingin kita selalu sama."

"Noona… aku pesan rasa Strawberry." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya kepada pelayan toko karena lelah menanggapi Chanyeol yang kekanak-kanakan, padahal jelas-jelas wajah Baekhyun lah yang seperti anak-anak.

"Mwoya! Rasa pisang saja dua-duanya!"

"Tidak. Jangan dengarkan dia, aku pesan rasa Strawberry dan dia pesan rasa pisang."

"Ah shireo." Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mau kalah, akhirnya sang pelayan toko lah yang bertindak karena dia benar-benar geram terhadap tingkah dua namja ini

"Maaf tuan… jika boleh saya mengusulkan, bagaimana jika rasanya dicampur saja?" Tanya pelayan itu ragu-ragu

"Ah benar sekali! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan ya?" ucap mereka berdua akhirnya… sang pelayan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

"Mmm… Neomu machiseoyo!" ucap Baekhyun

"Ne… ternyata rasa campuran Strawberry dan pisang enak juga!"

Mereka berhenti berjalan seketika. Dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menyeringai

"Baekhyun… Kau makan es krim seperti anak kecil." Ucap Chanyeol basa-basi

"Waeyo?"

"Itu… di sudut bibirmu…" ucap Chanyeol ragu sambil menunjuk sudut bibir Baekhyun

"Eoh? Gomawo… biar aku sendiri yang membersihkannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya menggunakan tissue

"Chanyeol… Kau bodoh! Seharusnya kau tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, gagal rencana ku… ternyata kau lebih bodoh dibandingkan maknae evil itu." Batin Chanyeol yang memang tadinya akan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sehun pada Luhan tadi

"hah… sudahlah…" gumam Chanyeol pasrah namun gumamannya terdengar oleh Baekhyun

"Apa?"

"Aniya… ayo kita pulang ini hampir malam!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Hari ini EXO-M akan kembali ke China, dan EXO-K akan mengantarkan mereka ke Airport, namun sepertinya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut karena ada suatu masalah kecil.

"Baekhyun-hyung, Suho hyung menyuruhmu untuk membangunkan Chanyeol hyung. karena sebentar lagi kita berangkat, dan antarkan makanan ini kekamarnya." Ucap D.O yang saat itu sedang membereskan meja makan karena mereka baru saja sarapan, terkecuali Chanyeol. Ya… dia dari tadi sama sekali belum menampakan batang hidungnya, sarapan pun ia belum. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengantarkan makanan yang sudah disiapkan D.O ke kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu! Dia benar-benar seperti kerbau!."

KLEK

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar dan melihat Chanyeol yang masih terbaring di kasurnya, ia pun masuk ke dalam untuk membangunkannya

"hah… sudah kuduga dia belum bangun! Sepertinya terpaksa aku harus menyeretnya." Lalu Baekhyun pun naik keatas ranjang Chanyeol

"Chanyeol… bangun." Ucap Baekhyun biasa, namun tentu saja tidak ada reaksi, karena ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tidak akan mempan jika Baekhyun hanya memanggil nama dan menyuruhnya bangun seperti itu.

"Chanyeol… Ppali ireona.." ucap Baekhyun sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ya… Chanyeol! Bangun! Cepat bangun! Atau tidak aku akan…"

"Baek..hyun.." ucap chanyeol lirih dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak dan bangun akhirnya

"Akhirnya… ternyata tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan seperti biasanya… Cepat bangun, kita akan mengantarkan EXO-M ke airport, dan ini… makanan untukmu sudah D.O siapkan. Aku akan keluar sebentar dan saat aku masuk ke kamar ini kau sudah haru…"

"Baekhyun…" ucap Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun hanya membeku ditempat dan kebingungan

"Aku… tidak enak badan Baekhyun.." lirih chanyeol dengan suaranya yang sekarang benar-benar terdengar serak

"Jangan banyak alasan. Cepat bangun dan…." Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya karena melihat Chanyeol yang memang sepertinya benar-benar lemas.

"Chanyeol… apa kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu. Namun Chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun barusan, ia membiarkan Baekhyun mencerna apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

"Cha-Chanyeol… kau benar-benar sakit?" ucap Baekhyun panik, dan ia pun langsung memegang dahi Chanyeol namun Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memegangnya erat. Mereka terdiam sesaat namun terlihat jelas saat itu Chanyeol sedang menyeringai, dan entah sejak kapan sekarang Baekhyun sudah berada dibawah Chanyeol dan chanyeol berada diatas Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol… apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun panik. Kini jantungnya benar-benar terpompa sangat cepat, tidak seperti biasanya, tangan Baekhyun masih digenggam erat Chanyeol. Dan entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tidak enak

"Kau sangat manis Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol kembali memperlihatkan smirk nya. Ia tatap seluruh lekuk wajah baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya meneguk saliva nya dan jantungnya kini berdebar tiga kali lebih cepat.

"Chan.. Yeol.."

"Kau tahu… kau benar-benar manis. Dan bagian tubuhmu yang benar-benar menggoda adalah ini." Chanyeol bicara dengan seduktif sambil menunjuk kearah bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun juga jadi memperhatikan seluruh lekuk wajah Chanyeol dan betapa ia tak menyangka bahwa tuhan benar-benar hebat bisa menciptakan manusia sesempurna ini. Ya… Baekhyun ttak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol tampan, benar-benar tampan, sangat tampan.

Chanyeol mulai membelai halus pipi Baekhyun yang lembut, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, terus mendekat dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Pelan dan lembut, tak ada paksaan ataupun nafsu, hanya sebuah cinta yang menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Baekhyun yang seakan terhipnotis akan perlakuan Chanyeol yang ternyata sang namjachingunya kemudian membalasnya. Ya, walaupun Chanyeol hanya menempelkannya saja namun sedikit melumatnya.

Baekhyun yang tersadar akhirnya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Keduanya masih membeku ditempat, Baekhyun lalu membenarkan posisi nya menjadi duduk dan…

BUKK

Baekhyun melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal ke wajah tampannya

"YA! CHANYEOL! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN! BISA-BISA NYA KAU BERPURA-PURA SAKIT DI DEPANKU DAN NYATANYA KAU HANYA INGIN MELAKUKAN ADEGAN MESUM ITU HAH?! CHANYEOL… AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" bentak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol sedikit keras

"Awhh… Apo! Baekhyun hentikan, aku tidak pura-pura, aku benar-benar tidak enak badan." Ringis Chanyeol

"Ya? Kau bilang tidak enak badan? Aku tahu kau pura-pura agar kau bisa menciumku kan? Kau keterlaluan! Ya!" ujar Baekhyun kembali memukuli chanyeol dengan bantal

"Baekkie aku tidak pura-pura, kemarin aku memang sudah tidak enak badan dan mungkin gara-gara aku makan es krim." Perkataan Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aksi anarki (?) Baekhyun, ia baru saja menyadari dan hanya terdiam untuk mencerna perkataan Chanyeol brusan

"Appo." Rengek Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang dahi Chanyeol dan benar saja, badannya sedikit panas dan tiba-tiba saja….

Haaciiihhh. Chanyeol bersin. Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah

"Chanyeol… Mianhae… Badanmu panas…" lirih Baekhyun

"Mungkin ini gara-gara aku karena kemarin mengajakmu makan es krim. Aku merasa bersalah Chanyeol…"

"Ah ani… tidak Baekkie, ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatanku. Jangan salahkan dirimu."

"Ini salahku Chanyeol… Hiks." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai menangis karena rasa bersalahnya

"Mwo? Baekkie kau jangan menangis. Sungguh… aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, aku sakit karena ulahku sendiri." Chanyeol mulai menenangkan Baekhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol…" ucap Baekhyun lirih

"Sudahlah… aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit demam dan flu, besok juga aku akan sembuh, badanku lumayan membaik karena efek rangsangan tadi. Haha" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol

"Ya! Kau ini! Bisa-bisa nya kau melakukan adegan mesum disaat kau sakit. Dasar! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!"

"He? Waeyo?!"

"Karena ciuman tadi, aku mungkin akan tertular penyakitmu itu! Pokoknya jika aku tertular penyakitmu, aku tidak mau tau kau harus tanggung jawab!" kedua nya terdiam dan kemudian saling melepas tawa dengan renyah

"Baekhyun hyung! Apa Chanyeol hyung sudah bangun? Kita akan berangkat 10menit lagi, atau tidak kita akan terlambat" teriak Kai diluar sana sambil mengetuk pintu

"Ya kau tenang saja! Chanyeol sudah bangun." Teriak Baekhyun

"Baiklah… cepat, kami menunggu kalian."

"Chanyeol… Sepertinya kau harus istirahat untuk sekarang ini . aku takut sakitmu bertambah parah "

"Ne. Tapi aku ingin kau menemaniku."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan bicara pada suho hyung kalau kau tidak bisa ikut mengantarkan EXO-M ke airport hari ini." Baekhyun lalu beranjak turun sesudah ia membaringkan Chanyeol dikasur dan menyelimutinya

"Tunggu…" sergah chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun

"Ada apa?"

"Kau harus tetap disini menemaniku."

"Ne. aku keluar sebentar untuk bicara pada Suho hyung."

.

.

.

Dua menit kemudian Baekhyun pun kembali masuk ke kamar.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Suho hyung bilang kau istirahat saja untuk hari ini, dan aku akan menemanimu selama mereka pergi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan

"Ohya… kau belum sarapan, ayo makan dulu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang chanyeol dan memberikan semangkuk bulgogi buatan D.O

"Ayo makan…" suruh Baekhyun

"Aku ingin disuapi olehmu." Ucap Chanyeol manja

"hah… kau ini seperti bayi. Makan saja sendiri, kau sudah besar."

"Bakkie… Kau tega padaku. Tubuhku sedang lemas." Jelas chanyeol beribu alasan

"Lemas? Kalau lemas kenapa tadi kau bisa membalikan tubuhku dengan cepat? Aku yakin itu perlu tenaga."

"Membalikan tubuhmu tidak perlu tenaga, tubuhku lebih dbesar darimu sehingga aku tidak membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat untuk membalikan tubuhmu. Haha.. ayolah suapi aku. Aaaa"

Baekhyun yang pasrah hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Chanyeol yang melihat itu sangat gemas

"Jika kau mengerucutkan bibir manismu seperti itu aku akan menciumu lagi." Ancam Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengarkan itu langsung menggulung bibirnya masuk dan bergidik ngeri. Lalu ia menyuapkan makananya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum puas melihat tingkah namjachingunya saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu adalah ciuman pertama kita kan." Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Benar saja, selama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, baru kali ini mereka berciuman karena Baekhyun selalu menolak jika Chanyeol memintanya, namun tadi Baekhyun benar-benar tak sadar dan malah membalas ciuman chanyeol

"Rasanya manis." Celetuk Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya,

"Awh.. appo Baekkie." Ringis chanyeol memegangi kepalanya

"Berhentilah berpikiran mesum! Atau aku akan menjitak kepalamu lagi."

"Ya Baekkie! ini tidak mesum, ciuman itu wajar saja bagi sepasang kasih, jika aku memintamu untuk menyatukan tubuh kita itu baru me…"

BUK

Baekhyun kembali memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan bantal (mianhae chanyeol author siksa -_-)

"Berhenti membicarakan ini Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

^ Satu bulan kemudian ^

Hari ini adalah hari kedatangan EXO-M kembali ke korea. Saat kedatangan mereka, para member saling melepas kerinduan satu sama lain dan malam ini mereka sedang makan bersama. Suasana malam ini begitu ramai dengan canda tawa, dan couple Baekyeol ini sangat puas karena bisa menjahili couple HunHan untuk memakan Spaghetti secara bersamaan disuapan terakhir.

Baekhyun POV

"Yah.. kenapa dilepaskan! Padahal hampir saja! Ini tidak seru." Ucap Kai saat melihat Luhan hyung melepaskan tautan spaghetti nya dengan Sehun.

"Sphagetti nya pedas, aku tidak kuat!" ucap Luhan hyung mencari alasan, aku tau sebenarnya Luhan hyung pasti sangat malu jika sampai ia dan Sehun berciuman di depan kami. Kulihat Chanyeol bicara

"Itu alasanmu saja, Kyungsoo tidak menambahkan rasa pedas pada spaghetti itu." Ucapnya. Hmm.. chanyeol, kenapa kau benar-benar tampan… dan… sejak kapan aku suka memperhatikannya? Hhmm Baekhyun! Berhentilah untuk memperhatikan namja kebo ini. Tapi apa salahnya? Dia namjachinguku, jadi wajar jika aku memperhatikannya… ah… bicara apa sebenarnya aku ini…

"Baekkie!" ucap Chanyeol berbisik ke telingaku, aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku yang tidak penting itu.

"Mwoya?" tanyaku

"Ikut aku!" ajaknya dan seperti biasa ia menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba dengan seenak jidat, ia membawaku keluar

"Hyung… aku dan Baekhyun juga akan keluar sebentar." Pamitnya pada Suho dan Kris hyung yang diangguki kedua leader itu.

"Chanyeol… kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Kita ikuti Sehun dan Luhan hyung." Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah mengikuti perkataannya.

.

.

.

Kami berdua terus mengikuti HunHan itu dan sampailah kami disebuah taman tak jauh dari toko ice cream yang pernah kami, dan juga HunHan kunjungi. Aku hanya mengikuti saja ide gila Chanyeol yang menguntit dan mengintip Sehun dan Luhan hyung. Kami mengintip di balik pohon.

"Aigoo~ kini Luhan hyung lah yang mencium si maknae evil itu." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuatku terkejut, karena sejak tadi aku tak memperhatikan mereka dan sibuk dengan pikiranku yang entah apalah itu

"Hah? Luhan hyung mencium sehun?"

"Ne. Barusan kau lihat tidak? Dan lihatlah sekarang, mereka berpelukan."

"Aigoo~ mereka sangat manis." ucapku tiba-tiba terbawa suasana HunHan

"Kita juga manis." Celetuk Chanyeol

"Maksudmu?" Tanya ku tidak mengerti. Sepertinya suasana mulai serius! Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tanganku

"Baekhyun…" panggil chanyeol lirih

"N-ne?"

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu ada di sampingku." Aku hanya mengerutkan kening tak mengerti

"Ya… berjanjilah untuk selalu ada disampingku… aku tak mau jika harus kehilanganmu, aku ingin kita selalu bersama sampai seratus tahun lagi, aku benar-benar takut untuk kehilanganmu, maka dari itu… teruslah berada disisiku karena aku mencintaimu." kalimat itu mengakhiri perkataan Chanyeol sebelum ia mendekatkah wajahnya padaku dan… menyatukan bibir kami berdua. Detak jantungku kembali tidak normal, berdetak sangat cepat sekali namun teratur. Aku baru menyadari, rasanya memang benar-benar manis dan akupun membalas ciuman Chanyeol. kami melepaskan ciuman kami, walaupun hanya beberapa detik, namun rasanya lembut dan tak ada nafsu diantara kami berdua. kulihat pipinya bersemu merah dan ah! Sepertinya pipiku lebih merona merah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

END

Yah… akhirnya selesai juga! Hmm… beneran deh aku gak nyangka, ternyata sequel nya lebih panjang dibandingkan cerita awal nya!… ohya, pertama-tama mianhae ya readers yang Chanyeol stan saya nistai chanyeol disini lewat Baekhyun padahal dia lagi sakit haha… mianhae mianhae…

Dan juga untuk ChanBaek shipper maafkan aku kalau kalian kecewa karena FF nya gak romantis. Ini bener-bener garing menurutku^^ haha… yang udah baca jangan lupa ya… seperti biasa RCL~

Yang udah baca dan RCL ini saya doakan deh masuk surga keke xD oke sekian dan terima kasih dari saya. Annyeong… I LOVE YOU READERS :*


End file.
